


Memories

by doyouwannaplay



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, alex is cuckold, daniel is still a handsome alcoholic, everyone makes mistakes, grace is badass, sex message, wolves in sheep's clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouwannaplay/pseuds/doyouwannaplay
Summary: She watches the blue sky above her head, her white dress was now red, her body needed some patches and her heart was in pieces. If Grace had known what to expect when Alex proposed to her, she would never have accepted.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Kudos: 19





	Memories

Grace met Alex in college, he was cute and kind, besides being very handsome, it made her fall in love with the guy. They appear to date after three dates, it made her happy, she always wanted to belong to a family and he was giving it to her.

When they were 5 months old, Alex asked her to marry him, for others he was in a hurry, but not for Grace, she wanted to get married, she wanted to have a family to call "hers" and Alex knew that, he was not against idea and she fell in love with him even more, but then he appeared.

* * *

Daniel was Alex's closest brother and the only member of his family to be introduced before any other Le Domas. They met on a random boat in the city, when Grace sat him at a hidden table, she looked very attractive. His hair was a little messy, but not in a bad way, his beard was shaved and his clothes fit him very well, he was sin in human form.

Alex took her to his brother, his blinding smile never leaving his face, just raised.

"Daniel!" The groom spoke happily, the man looked up from his drink and watched the couple in front of him, fixing his gaze on the blonde, while returning Alex's greeting. "This is my fiancee, Grace." he pointed to a woman beside him "Grace, this is my brother Daniel." He finished as a presentation and sat in a chair with Grace beside him.

It was nice talking to Daniel, he was fun and told a lot of jokes, besides flirting with her, it made her a little uncomfortable and shy, but it was a joke. Alex laughed and told about his life and work. Several hours passed, a few drinks and Grace considered herself a little drunk, it was at that moment that her fiance had to leave the table to go to the bathroom. An awkward silence stopped between them, since the element they had in common was not on a table.

"Grace, right?" Her voice came out hoarse and low, her face heated up, but she blamed the alcohol. She nodded, letting the man in front of her continue. "My brother was lucky to find you." He took a short break to drink some of the drink in his hands, it must have been vodka. "But a wedding is a bit much, you wouldn't want to be part of this family."

She found his speech rude, but decided to joke "Why not? Are you psychopathic killers?" He laughed before answering.

"Almost that."

She drank her drink a little too quickly. Fortunately, Alex returned to the table.

"How's Charity doing?"

"Charity?" she was visibly confused by the mention of a female name.

"My wife." Grace was surprised to find that Daniel was married, in his mind he was a lonely alcoholic, also that he had said during a conversation.

“Ah, I didn't know you were married. You don't have a ring. "Seriously, your hands were bare because of some ring.

He looked down at his hands and looked back at her, his eyes overflowing with amusement and something Grace didn't correct.

"Disappointed?" She rolled her eyes, but before she could respond, Alex intervened.

"Honey, it's a little late, can we go? I don't want to drive drunk and in the dark." It was understanding, due to the amount of glasses that came and went on the table, Grace admired that her partner was not so drunk.

She looked at the man who still made no move to leave. "Aren't you leaving?"

"No, I'll still be here." He winked at her.

"Take care." She smiled and left.

* * *

The next day, Grace was visibly worried about her boyfriend's brother, it was strange that she was, but her excuse was because he was a good person. After taking courage and asking Alex for his brother's number, which he did without resistance. "It's good to see that you like him!" was his answer.

She took a deep breath and started to write a greeting without seeming strange, so as not to have the number blocked.

> Hey, it's Grace.  
>  I got your number from Alex. Are you alright?

It took a few minutes for him to respond.

> Can't you stay away from me?  
>  I'm fine, I appreciate the concern.

She smiled seductively, unaware that the conversation was continuing.

> Maybe I chose the wrong brother, lol.
> 
> Too bad, I'm not available.
> 
> Me neither, it must be sad for you.
> 
> I would not marry people like you, Grace.

Rude, she proposed, Daniel always said strange things that she didn't understand, it was better to ignore them.

> Because?

His answer came in moments.

> You're the kind of person that would make me hope again, I don't have many.  
>  You know, fucked up family.  
>  You chose the right brother.

Grace did not reply, the message bothered her. When Alex arrived, she did not mention her conversation with Daniel, she just kissed him.

* * *

It took Grace a few days to respond, but when she did it was easy, Daniel made dry jokes and made her laugh with his acid humor.

> How's Alex?
> 
> Well, always at work.
> 
> Problems in paradise? I can solve this.

Sure, he was kidding, but his mind was vibrant and the image of her with Daniel kissing her was exciting.

> I'll remember your offer when I need it.
> 
> Always the orders, dear.

The nickname at the end of the sentence made her blush and when she lay down to sleep, strangely Daniel was in her dream, she woke up excited.

"Are you OK, darling?" Alex said he was reading a book, it was still 11:38 pm.

"Yes, I feel like having sex."

Alex laughed and started kissing her, placing his hand on her waist, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander through intoxicating brown eyes.

* * *

"You should grow a beard." Grace spoke to Alex once, while they ate.

"I don't like it, it bothers me." He answered simple.

"I think it would look sexy." Alex made a small noise in agreement and looked at the phone.

Later, Grace decided to send a message to Daniel, he did not respond immediately, which made her anxious. What if he didn't want to talk to her anymore? Not that it mattered.

> Hey, honey, it's been a while. Miss you?

She smiled at the answer, the guy knew how to make her laugh, it should be a gift or something, since he mentioned it was the funny thing about the family, something Grace doubted.

> Alex is going to travel.
> 
> Inheriting Le Domas is a burden.
> 
> Why are you not studying?
> 
> Tony thinks I'm an irresponsible alcoholic ... I agree with him.
> 
> lol, picture of the black sheep.

Grace hung up after that.

* * *

When Alex left, Grace was alone, the apartment was embarrassed now, she shook her head and sat on the couch, the man only disappeared for three hours, she was not dependent like that.

She walked to the kitchen and opened the probably expensive drink that Alex bought, maybe she shouldn't do that, but fuck she doesn't need permission, after all he had eaten his pudding without warning. Was the room dark, maybe a series? Grace liked the drink when it went down her throat, looked at the ringing cell phone, it was a message from Daniel. Was he a stalker?

> Enjoying the loneliness, dear?
> 
> ghosts in the house, I am not alone. ;)

> What a pity, I could keep company.

Grace drank some more.

> What do you have to offer?
> 
> What do you want from me?

She didn't expect a bold answer, it was still implied, but that little idea crossed her mind and a blush went up her cheeks. He did not wait for an answer, a message came soon after.

> could we enjoy a good drink or fuck?
> 
> Tempting…

It is wrong, part of her screaming trying to make sense of it, she is not a resident, of course. They were playing, as they always did, right?

> of course dear, you must accept an offer.
> 
> you are drunk?
> 
> Possibly.
> 
> messages only.
> 
> it's a shame, i could be touching you now.

STOP, Grace temptation, but continued to write.

> Where?
> 
> I would kiss your neck first, going down the valley on your chest, playing with them, while my hand would play with your clitoris.
> 
> cheered up?
> 
> no.

Liar, she settled on the sofa, taking one of her hands to the center, sliding lightly over her panties, this is so wrong, her mind whispers, but it is so good, her mind imagined Daniel there.

> would my fingers be fucking you, or maybe my mouth? Would you like me to eat you? Yes dear, I would be between your legs eating you alive and oh Grace, you would lose your voice.
> 
> Are you playing?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Show me.

Seconds later an image arrives, Daniel is long and thick, he has a nice cock and it would be wonderful inside her, two fingers come together in her pussy at a fast pace, she imagines him there, fucking wildly with his body, that thought makes the come over. Grace catches her breath and looks at the phone, her fingers are dripping.

> I just came.
> 
> Me too.

It seems right, Grace slept very well that night.

* * *

When Alex woke up on a Sunday morning, she formed that they were going to have lazy sex, but that's not what happened. Becky, mother of the groom, was going to have a party on Saturday, friends and family. Grace was not against the idea, after all they would soon be her family too.

He was radiant and more excited in the days that followed, Grace forced the idea that there was no betrayal, there never was, she was a Good Girl.

> Party then, huh.

Daniel texted at night, they didn't speak during the day.

> Yes.
> 
> Good luck darling.

His words dripped with sarcastic humor. Her stomach churned, how would she cope? She had a bad night.

* * *

The guests were arriving little by little, Grace and Alex arrived first, because according to him, she should know her parents better. Tony was boring, always talking about his family and his ancestors and Becky, she was friendly, a smoker too, but not that her future mother-in-law needed to know that she smoked. It was one of Le Domas' mansions, apparently there were many, but this one was for parties, said Alex. The rich were different, all in luxurious clothes and fake smiles on their faces, they probably went to some fancy club and spoke ill of others.

She talked a little with Emilie, the younger sister, and found it quite amusing, in addition to having smelled a lot of cocaine before coming to the party, it was lovely.

His attention was diverted from his future sister-in-law when Daniel entered the door next to his beautiful wife, Charity, a woman was wearing a silver dress up to her feet with a cut close to the thigh, her well-marked and graceful face Curves was jealous, took a champagne that a maid served, the alcohol called.

She saw that Daniel was looking at her from head to toe, and when she held his gaze a devilish smile appeared on his lips, he didn't walk up to her, he just looked and continued to smile.

Alex took her for a quick dance and then disappeared again, leaving her alone, her feet hurt, it was tiring, she hoped no one would remember her, was it her ninth or tenth glass of champagne?

At some point Grace got very dizzy and went to the bathroom, she didn't know how she got there, all the rooms were exactly the same, like a maze or a trap for curious guests, I don't know.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her short gold dress was a little rumpled on her thighs. Her makeup was good, she was still pretty. Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she didn't correct when someone entered the bathroom and carried the door.

* * *

"Hi dear." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Daniel ?!" She spoke a little loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view." He joked as he looked at her, taking a step closer.

"You should go ..." Grace says, trying to pull away, but her belly is on fire with his intense gaze on her.

He approaches, placing his hand on the counter, almost holding it, but she is completely free to go.

"And what would be the fun?" He whispers near your ear, a sigh gets stuck in your throat.

"Daniel ..." Grace speaks under her eyes.

He leaves a small kiss on her ear, before his head to look at her again, his lips close enough to kiss her, but still distant.

Daniel makes a small sound according to his name, slowly brushing his lips across his cheek. She decided to let her lust win.

"Take off your pants," she orders and, before kissing him, sees Daniel's eyebrows rise in surprise. He doesn't protest, but he also doesn't follow instructions. Instead, his fingers grabbed her waist, pushing her against the counter, swallowing her whole.

Without interrupting the kiss, he takes off the golden shoes that hurt her feet, she lets out a sigh between the kiss, Daniel's hands pass by her thighs, taking the dress up to her waist. His lips curl against hers, a smile, and she bites him.

"It wasn't cool," he scolds, doing a quick job with the buttons on his shirt. She shrugs and looks at Daniel's fully exposed chest.

"Pants," she repeats, pulling the belt loops. He laughs on her neck, his lips close on her neck sucking her until she screams, feeling a sting of a hickey, will Alex notice? She wonders with her eyes closed. His pants go to his feet, his shirt is open and he doesn't mind taking it off, he kisses it much more slowly than before, like his fingertips tracing the place where the fabric of his panties meets the skin of his hips.

"You're already wet, love.", He murmurs in her ear. Grace cannot stop the shudder that the low boom of her voice gives her along with the nickname.

"I've been thinking about you eating since you arrived." She speaks and he sends her a smile before pushing her panties down and sliding a long finger inside her. Your thumb finds your clitoris and begins to make light and experienced circles while kissing you again.

"Jesus," she half moans, half sighs on his shoulder. Daniel laughs, his thumb picking up speed as her hips sway, the sound is too self-satisfying, too smug for your taste. She tries to frown at the steps to the door, but he slides a second finger inside and the scowl disappears.

She is so, so close to her fingers they slide out and her eyes open to look at him accusingly. She stretches while holding her arms tightly.

"Shh," he soothes her, and his hands wrap around her waist to complete it without a counter, his hips spreading his knees as far as his flexibility allows. For a moment, the two stop, their breaths mixing as their lips are painted millimeters apart.

And then his slow pressure makes nails stick to the skin on his back, closing his eyes. It's painfully languid, like he has all the time in the world, like he's not at a party - oh, God, in a fucking bathroom, with his fiance's entire family scattered around the mansion, while she fucks her future brother-in-law .

"Stop thinking" Daniel should rather give his hips a gentle push and slide fully into her.

Grace leans forward and pulls her bottom lip under her teeth. "Makes me".

His eyes darken, and he pulls it almost completely out, the tip barely staying inside as he watches her.

She moans, trying to tilt her hips so that he sinks back into her, but he is a sadist for standing his ground, and she tells him so. It makes you laugh. "Honey," he says affectionately, "you have no idea how much I wanted to have sex with you.

He steals his words, his hips suddenly fierce in his rhythm, and it looks incredible, enough to drive all thoughts away from Alex and that she shouldn't be doing this to him.

"Since I walked into this damn house and saw you in that short dress.", He speaks in a hoarse voice, his fingers returning to caress her clitoris. "I knew I wanted to eat you, Grace."

She was back for the party and the bridegroom soon, but there are stars dancing behind her eyes as something in her belly curves and curves until it drives her over the edge. Daniel fucks her, his quick and shallow thrusts now as he follows her until he comes. For a moment, none of them said anything as they caught their breath.

When they dress again, they look almost immaculate. The makeup came off a little, the lipstick is smudged and the sperm is running down the thigh, she thanks you for insisting on the pill. Daniel is not much different from her, his shirt is wrinkled and his hair is disheveled, it didn't make him look ugly, it just made him sexier.

"Don't look at me like that, it makes me want to fuck you again" He said, when she watched him, her face got hot and she established that she shouldn't blush after they had sex, but she did.

He kissed her lips again and Grace didn't think it was wrong to put her hands lovingly in her hair, making it even more messy.

When Daniel left, she was still in the bathroom getting ready, Alex didn't answer the stain on her neck and if she wished, she didn't ask.

* * *

When the wedding day finally came, Grace felt bad, with huge guilt growing on her back, reminding her of how she cheated on Alex, she shouldn't have done that, but forced a smile on her face and looked in the mirror, oo wedding dress was impeccable.

Alex came into the room kissing her, she smiled and all the guilt and negative thoughts that were in her head were gone, without her ending the right brother, Daniel was a mistake, they would never talk about it again and everything would be perfect, but a small part of your heart said no.

"If you want to give up, we can go." Alex was still smiling, she didn't quite understand.

"No! I want to be part of your family Alex, I love you." If those last words weighed on her tongue, she didn't care.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to disturb the lovebirds, but I came to get the groom." She recognized the voice, how could she not? Daniel was there, stunning in his green suit, a smile on his face and looking at her. Grace forced herself to look away, because if she didn't, she would smile from ear to ear. When Alex came out the door, Daniel was still there.

“You are very good for this family, Grace. You must go and never come back. "Was he kicking you out? Really?" It's a compliment. "

He finished and left without looking at her.

* * *

Helene looked at her as if she was going to kill her during the whole job, Alex just spoke to ignore her, but his gaze was like a knife, penetrating her slowly. She danced with her fiancé, now a husband and never got so happy, Tony also danced with her, it was kind of weird, but not horrible.

Daniel avoided her for the rest of the party, maybe guilt has finally come to his mind, because drinking can't help him, or he just wanted to run away from his family, he already mentioned in a message that he's stuck with Le Domas, so he he was constantly drunk. Deep down, she knew it was the first option, after all Alex was still her brother.

When the party was over and they finally managed to have their wedding night, Grace wasted no time, Alex kissed her and she happily returned it, her small hands went down to the fly of her pants, opening it, she looked at her husband smiling, however, he noticed a strange movement in the corner of the room.

Helene watched the scene, a blonde screamed in surprise and Alex asked his aunt to leave, she had left, but not before reminding him of the family tradition.

"Come on, love, we have to play a game." He talked while he dressed.

"A game?" She spoke recovering from the fright.

"Yes, it is a family tradition, whenever a Le Domas gets married, the groom plays a game." Alex was nervous, could it be because she didn't like it?

"Sure, it will be fun." She smiled and he guided her through the big mansion.

* * *

"Pique hides" The card weighed in his hands and suddenly the aura of the room changed to something darker, Grace looked at Alex and he was pale, as if you had a ghost had been seen. His eyes automatically shifted to Daniel, trying to capture some different feeling, but there was the same look as his brother.

When a first maid died of a gunshot wound to the head because of Emilie, who was singing happily saying that she had killed a bride, Grace evoked that maybe she didn't come out alive and that she hated Alex for not telling her, she ran, ran until she entered in Tony's office, with her heart beating fast enough to blind her hearing, she waited for someone to approach, no one came and she would be safe for a few moments, but a door opened behind her.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed quietly not to be heard, her eyes screamed for help and she adopted him, holding him in her arms as if her life depended on him, the irony she had at the moment.

Your hands will remain on your waist and grace to feel the fear radiate from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you in a way that you could understand." He spoke low in his ear. "Go to the garage. Can you get there right? I'll get Alex."

Grace looked at him gratefully, for a moment she wanted to kiss him, but Daniel started to count, she ran, ran until her legs were tired.

* * *

She tried to get to the place she was supposed to, but a maid found her and started screaming, Grace can't save her from being crushed by the service elevator, she ran away as fast as she could, entering the kitchen. Alex must have deactivated it safely, as she can escape to the courtyard and then manage to pass through a space in the fence, heading towards the forest, since a damn car didn't stop to help her.

Grace doesn't know when it all went wrong, because one moment the family butler held her and the next time they were in an accident. She survived by sheer luck, or perhaps bad luck, because Daniel found her and she found herself having hope.

"Daniel help me!" She looked at him still smiling, but the man standing in front of her said nothing, he just came over and hit the barrel of the gun on the back of the forehead.

What the fuck, Grace definition before passing out.

* * *

All she knew afterwards was that she was tied to a table, with her legs and arms spread, with tape over her mouth.

Daniel looked at her calmly, it was almost strange, but Grace just wanted to punch him, he cheated on her in the end.

All Le Domas drank from a glass, before they vomited blood, Grace didn't understand, but Daniel did, he took her irritation from the table and ran with her around the house.

"You anticipated me." The blonde spoke a little stunned.

"I made." A smile appeared on his lips. "Sorry to knock you out, Tony was in the woods too." He said touching the bruise on her forehead, his hand went down to her cheek to caress her, it was a gesture of love and Grace leaned forward wanting more. However, the Satanist members were still looking for her, they left under the stairs ready to run, a click sounded around the place making them stop.

"Daniel, get out of the way." Charity pointed a gun at them.

"Honey, we don't need this." He spoke calmly, with a sweet touch in his voice.

"You cheated on us, you shit." She shouted "And you fucked her, motherfucker." So surprised, a brunette looked very angry, Grace wanted to laugh, but it was not the time.

Charity shouted the warning again and when Daniel didn't move, she fired.

Grace screamed when the man's body fell to the ground, there was a lot of blood coming out of his neck, a blonde looked at Charity, before moving on and taking a gun from her hand, ready to shoot him in the chest, unfortunately there were no bullets , she had to improvise, so she knocked out the woman and ran back to Daniel, he was still alive, blood was still running down his neck.

"Run, Grace." He spoke, choking on the process.

She kissed him without caring about the blood that stained his mouth, Grace whispered an "I love you" followed by a "thank you" and she was gone, a piece of her being carried back, next to Daniel's body.

* * *

Killing Becky was satisfactory, she took all the anger out of the blows, but then Alex went in and found her mother's body.

Grace took a step back as if she had been burned, but her husband came over and touched her face so softly that she gave him hope.

"You're going to leave me when this is over, aren't you?"

Her question was a trigger for her, yes, grace would leave him and go, change his name and start over with a lot of therapy, but Alex's hands squeezed her, pulling her out of her line of reasoning.

"Alex, you are hurting me!" She tried, in the end he betrayed her and screamed.

* * *

Grace cried out when Alex pinned her to the living room table, Le Domas gathered around her, holding her. In Tony's place was her damn husband, with a knife pointed at his chest, saying "save Satan". Seriously, what the hell did she get into.

She dodged and the knife stuck in her shoulder, she screamed

desperately, that was enough for the members to release her.

Aunt Helene screamed when she opened the curtains and the sun had already risen, Le Domas fled from him like vampires.

"THE GIRL STILL DIES!" Helene screamed and seconds later she exploded, spreading her pieces all over the room, one by one, Le Domas exploded, until Alex stayed, and he crawled back to her, saying he loved her, as if minutes before he didn't try to kill she

"I want a divorce, bastard." Grace spoke and threw the ring on his chest, exploding like the rest of her family, the blonde eating hysterically, fleeing the fire that spread through the mansion.

Sitting on the stairs, Grace looked up at the blue sky, her white dress was streaked with red, her hair was disheveled and her shoulder was bleeding.

Her mind wandered to like memories she had with Daniel, in the end she chose the wrong brother. Irony of fate?

A blonde cried until the paramedics arrived and took her to a hospital.

* * *

Years later Grace did exactly what she thought when Alex squeezed her neck, she moved to London, cut her hair and dyed blue, found a therapist, changed her name, but still kept the same cell phone, it was a small piece of her past. It didn’t make sense to write a message to that number, she wouldn’t get an answer, but she did it like that

> miss you ...

Grace would cry herself after a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this in two hours, after drinking several drinks maybe a little expensive, so yes, it can suck. I don't regret it, but maybe I should, in short, hypocrisy at work.


End file.
